Haikyuu Drabbles
by Kuroo187
Summary: These are mine Haikyuu Tickle Drabbles that I wrote for some request on Tumblr. Most of them will contain pairings. Warning: All drabbles will contain fluff and tickling Hope you have fun :)
1. Chapter 1

**Haikyuu Drabble**  
 **Drabble 1.** "Come over here and make me"  
 **Pairing:** OiKage 

* * *

"What's wrong Tobio-chan?" asked Oikawa with a teasing tone in his voice from which he knew that it annoyed his former Kohai and current boyfriend to no end.

Kageyama let out a hungry huff at these words and glared at Oikawa who smirked at him for which the younger boy wanted to take the nearest volleyball and spike it with all his power in his face.

"What's wrong?" said Kageyama angrily not believing how his lover could ask something so obvious and wondering why he even put up with this asshole. "You let me do all the work with cleaning up here! That's wrong!" yelled the raven head and pointed at the many volleyballs that were randomly laying all over the gym floor and the net which he had already took off from the posts.

They were at the gym where Oikawa teached volleyball to younger kids and they had used the fact that the older boy had his own keys for the gym and also that it was a Sunday evening so no one would be there, expect for them. They trained various things like receives and tossing but decided to stop after two hours, not waning to overdo it. Till then everything worked out just fine but when Kageyama stared to clean up and asked Oikawa, just stood there and watched him, to help him it went downhill.

"Just come here and help me." said Kageyama, trying to control his anger and bowed to pick a ball up which was laying near to his feet. It was unintelligible to him how someone who was older and had so much responsibility as a captain could be such an annoying and whiny asshole. And it was also inscrutable for him how he could be in love with said asshole. He glared at the other setter while he waited for an answer.

"Come over here and make me." replied Oikawa still smirking and his grin grow when he saw various expressions dancing over his lovers features which told him that he had successful made the other teen angry .It was just too funny to tease his boyfriend from time to time.

"What did you say?"

"I said; 'Come over here and make me', Tobio-chan" answered the taller teen with a smirk that let Kageyama want to punch the older boy in the face.  
Kageyama had enough. If Oikawa didn't want to help him, than he would bring him to do it. The raven head let the ball fall from his hands and made his way other to the older boy. Oikawa raised amused and eyebrow, curious what his lover had in mind but soon his triumphal grin vanished and he unwillingly backed away from his boyfriend how looked like he wanted to kill someone. And Oikawa was sure that this 'someone' would be him if he didn't do something quickly. But his fear was uncalled for, because just before the smaller teen could reach out for him he slipped.

And fell.

Right on Oikawa.

Kageyamas foot had tangled in the volleyball net which he had totally forgotten in his rage and while he had walked over to his boyfriend to 'convince' him into helping him, he stumbled over it and fell. Oikawa had managed to catch the falling teen but the impact was so hard that both boys felt over and landed on the ground. The taller teen looked up and wanted to ask if the other boy was okay, when he saw a mob of black hair laying on his chest. Kageyama had fallen right on top of him.

"Ehm Tobio-chan? Not that I didn't like it when you're on top of me but could you maybe get up? It's a bit uncomfortable on the ground you know?"

Kageyamas head shot up and Oikawa smirked when he saw a deep blush coloring his boyfriends cheeks in a nice shade of red. It was so cute how easy he could make him blush.

The raven head put both of his hands on the ground in order to stand up but fell right back on the body under him. Oikawa let out a surprised "Uff" when the weight of his boyfriend pushed him to the ground. Again.

"What are you doing?" asked Oikawa surprised.

"Ican'tgetup." muttered Kageyama, the blush on his face deepening.

"What did you say?" asked Oikawa, who couldn't understand what his visible flustered boyfriend had just muttered.

"I-I can't get up." stuttered Kageyama and tried not to look his lover in the face due to his embarrassment.

"What do you mean with you 'can't get up'?" asked the older boy again, not understanding what the other meant.

"I can't move because my feet are stuck in the damn court" yelled Kageyama, face still red from being embarrassed.

"Hey hey calm down, Tobio-chan." laughed Oikawa and tried to clam the other boy but doesn't really succeed.

"How can I stay calm when I can't move and not get out without help and that all because of you?" screamed the angry teen at his lover.

"You're not very nice, Tobio." fake-whined Oikawa while smirking down on the teen who half laid on him.

"Why should I be nice to someone annoying and lazy as you?" yelled Kageyama who got more and more irritated every second.

"I think you're not in the position to say things like this to your boyfriend, Tobio-chan", said Oikawa with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

In one moment he has reversed their positions and now he sat on top of the smaller boy.

"You should laugh a bit Tobio. Laughing calms you down."

With that he dug his fingers right into the boys armpits which produced a surprised squeal from the raven head, followed by suppressed giggles as Kageyama pressed his lips together, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Ah come on Tobio, don't be a spoil-sport. Let me hear this cute laughter of yours." teased Oikawa who let his fingers wander down and squeezed the boys sides.

Kageyama threw his hands over his mouth, face already started to gain a light shade of red when it got more and more difficult for him to hold all the giggles and laughter in, when Oikawa scribbled his fingers all over his weak spots and teased him constantly.

"Toobio, I know you can't hold it any longer." sing-sanged the taller teen and smirked down at the twitching and squirming bundle of suppressed giggles and squeaks under him.

When Oikawa started to tickle his tummy with one hand and reached behind him to squeeze his tights, Kageyama finally lost it.

"AHAHA O-Oikahahawaa! Stohohop!" shrieked the now red faced blue eyed boy and desperately tried to shove his attacker of, but it was to no use. Kageyama was already all tired out from their training and from trying to contain the laughter that tried to get out of him, that he now could nothing but weakly hit against Oikawas chest and laugh.

"There it is!", beamed Oikawa when he a heard the giggles flowing out of his lovers mouth and he grinned widely when he saw how Kageyama has his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, all the while laughing his head of.

"Nohohoh not thehehere. Ahahaha Oikawahaha s-stohop." Kageyama yelped when the skilled fingers suddenly dug into his ribs and tickled them furiously and broke down into giggles.

"Pl-pleahahse noho mohore. Tooruhu." managed the nearly crying teen, to press out between his giggle fit, when the mean hands crawled under his shirt and scribbled over his bare skin.

"Already pleading, Tobio? Well I think you can manage one more thing right?" With that, the taller boy gripped his lovers shirt and pushed it up, uncover his muscled stomach and shot his head down to place a big raspberry right on Kageyamas navel.

Kageyama shrieked at the tingling feeling which overwhelmed his body and brain and more tears started to leak from his eyes when his laughter grew louder. When the taller teen hear how his boyfriends laughter started to get more hoarse he stopped and gently rubbed his hands over the spots where he had tickled, to get the tingling feeling of Kageyamas skin.

Oikawa smiled at his lover and bowed down, kissing the still remaining giggles right out of Kageyamas mouth. Kageyama kissed back slowly. After their kiss broke Oikawa softly let his thumb rub the last tear tracks from his lovers face. He then stood up and helped Kageyama to get out of the court.

"Now let's start to clean up here, okay?" said Oikawa smiling and hold his hand out for his lover, who smiled back shyly but took the offer and let himself be pulled up.

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive crictic if you like :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Haikyuu Drabble**  
 **Drabble 5.** "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
 **Pairing:** AkaKage

* * *

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?", asked Akaashi while hugging his lover closer to his chest.

"N-No", muttered Kageyama but couldn't help that tiny blush which colored his checks in a light pink.

They were sitting on the couch at Akaashis home and watched TV but neither of them really paid attention on what was playing. Kageyama sat between the Akaashis legs, comfortable leaning back into the large chest behind him and Akaashi had his arms around Kageyamas waist, silently enjoying the heat that the body in his arms emitted.

"Are you sure you're not jealous?", asked Akaashi who had lifted one hand to let his fingers run softly trough the teens silky black hair.  
Kageyama turned his head to the side, forcing Akaashi to stop in his movement and didn't gave an answer.

"So you are jealous.", stated the older boy, exactly knowing what his boyfriend was thinking.

"You know, me spending time with Bokuto-san can't really be helped. We are on the same team, in the same year and in the same class, means I have to spend time with him."

"But you canceled our last date because of him.", muttered the younger teen.

"It was Bokuto-san birthday."

When the raven head didn't give an answer Akaashi leaned forward and laid his chin on Kageyamas shoulder.  
"Tobio.", he whispered but the other boy was still pouting and simply ignored him. Akaashi had to smile a bit at his lovers stubbornness. To him his lovers childishness was a part which he adored secretly and he couldn't help to think how cute it was when the normally so serious setter acted all stubborn and like a kid.

"Tobio.", he whispered again this time kissing his lovers neck lightly. When he noticed the short twitch that followed while kissing Kageyamas neck he smiled knowingly. He started to pepper light kisses all over the younger boys skin, working his way up till he reached the spot right under his ear. Kageyamas shoulders had started to tremble when the soft lips ghosted over one of hist most sensitive parts of his body and he had to retain all of his will power not to break out in giggles right away.

Akaashi tightened his grip around his boyfriends waist and let his fingers lightly scratch over the boys tummy. He continued to kiss and nimble softly on Kageyamas neck waiting for his lover to give in. He didn't had to wait long. Right after he had started to attack both of the blue eyed teens worst spots, the boy broke down into a giggling mess. Akaashi stopped with his kissing and smiled softly when he heard his lovers precious laughter.

He let his hand wander down till he reached the boys muscled tights and started squeezing them lightly. Kageyama threw his head back at Akaashis chest, his giggling changing into wheezing and high pitched laughter which were like music to Akaashis ears.

"K-keijihihih.", giggled Kageyama who slowly started to slide out of Akaashis embrace, do to his heavy squirming.

"Yes, Tobio?", asked the older boy while scribbling his fingers under the other teens knees with let a new wave of giggles pour out of the boys mouth.

"Stohohop pleahehese."

"Will you stop being jealous?"

"Yehehes buhut s-stohohop, pleahese." managed the younger boy to press out in his laughing fit.

"So you were jealous?", asked Akaashi teasingly.

"Yehehes I was being jeahahalous." giggled Kageyama.

Akaashi stopped with his assault and hoisted his boyfriend back up into his arms. Kageyama who had recovered quickly twisted in his hold so he could look at him. "Sorry for being jealous", he mumbled, his cheeks again glowing in a light pinkish color and his eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked at Akaashi. The older boy smiled at him, his eyes also sparkling, full of love and affection for his lover. "You don't have to be sorry.", he said while carefully gripping his Kageyamas chin and pulled his face down to kiss him.

"I love you Tobio.", he whispered.

"I love you too, Keiji."

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Haikyuu Drabble**  
 **Drabble 17.** "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."  
 **Pairing:** Daisuga

* * *

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while...", sighed Daichi and turned around to look his boyfriend. He and Sugawara had been trapped by the second year chaos duo, who had though that it would be a good idea to give the couple, who just recently had come together, some 'alone time'. Tanaka and Nishinoya had somehow managed it to lure them into the locker room and lock the door behind them. It was still a mystery to the captain how they got his key for the club room...

"They won't keep us in here for too long, don't worry", said Sugawara with an encouraging smile and patted with his hand against the wall besides him, as a sign for Daichi to come over. They sat down together, shoulders touching, and with their backs leaning against the wall.

"Maybe this isn't so bad", thought Daichi, slowly laying his arm around the smaller teens shoulder and pressing him against his side, a tiny blush growing on his face in the progress. The whole lovey dovey thing was new to him and he got a bit shy to show his affection like this but when they were  
alone it was a bit easier for him.

"It seemed like you don't mind this situation as much as you pretend to", said Sugawara grinning at his boyfriends blush and poked him playfully.

"Getting a bit cheeky aren't we?", said Daichi who had recovered from  
being embarrassed and squeezed Sugawaras side.

"Ahaha stop Dai-san", giggled the vice-captain and squirmed in the strong hold of his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should use our 'alone time' wisely hmm?", asked Daichi playfully and pulled the silver haired teen in his lap. He wrapped one arm around the thin but still muscular waist and stared to tickle his boyfriends sides. Sugawara giggled and squirmed in the strong hold but didn't really mind being tickled by his lover. It was a way how Daichi showed his affection towards him and alone that made him happy.

"Haha Daichi s-stop", laughed the smaller teen as fingers started to dig into his thighs, which where a rather sensitive spot.

"What do I get if I stop?" asked the captain, while squeezing his boyfriends hip bones, which lead to some more squirming and sweet laughter.

"Something gohohod", giggled Sugawara and tried to turn around so he could look at Sawamura. Daichi stopped the tickling and loosened his grip a bit so that the silver haired teen could face him, but still hold him in his arms. Sugawara leaned over and gave him a slow but deep kiss. Daichi were surprised at first but then returned the kiss. It was a perfect moment, just the two of them alone with their deep love for each other. They were both so absorbed that they didn't even hear how the door were unlocked and only noticed that they weren't alone till they heard someone say: "Well that went better as we planned didn't it Noya?"  
"You're right Tanaka-san. We are awesome!"

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Haikyuu Drabble**  
 **Drabble 26.** "I got you a present."  
 **Pairing:** BoKuroo

* * *

"I got you a present!"

Kuroo looked up from the sport magazine he was reading, a magazine in which the different Volleyball Clubs of the spring tournament were introduced, when he heard the loud but cheerful voice of his boyfriend, who had just stepped in the room and laid his jacket over the table.

"What did you say?", asked Kuroo who had missed what his boyfriend just had said.

"I got you a present.", repeated Bokuto, a happy grin decorating his face, while letting himself plop down onto the couch, next to the black haired teen. He suddenly laid a rather big plastic bag on Kuroos lap while starting to ramble excitedly.

"You know that Akaashi and I went shopping today right? So when I found this thing in that cool shop that we had visited together last time, I had instantly thought of you and had to buy it! Go on, open it."

Kuroo did not to be told twice and grabbed into the bag. He was a bit surprised when he felt something soft touching his hand and carefully pulled at the thing till it was laying widespread over half on his lap and half on the couch.

"Is that..."

"Yes, it's a blanket!"

"And that print on it... is a black cat?"

"Yep, a blanket with a cat on it. Isn't that cool?" Bokuto looked happily at the other teen, clearly pleased with his choice of the present.

"Yeah it really nice and all but we already have a bunch of blankets." said Kuroo, not really knowing what to do with this kind of present. Sure he was happy that Bokuto bought him something and it touched him that his lover thought of him even when he was out with other people but right now he couldn't exactly say what he should think of this present.

"You don't like it?", asked the gray-white haired teen, the happy look in his eyes slowly fading.

"Nonono, don't understand me wrong. I like it, I really do, it's just that we already have so many blankets and – Bokuto? Are you even listening?"

When Kuroo saw the expression on the other boys face and how the later started to mope, he instantly knew that he had messes up. There was only one thing that was way worse than Bokutos emo mode and that was Bokuto in a saddened mode.

So Kuroo did the only thing that came to his mind right now and sprang right into action.

Bokuto flinched in surprise when his sight suddenly turned black and something soft was thrown over him. Before he could pull the thing that had taken the light from his eyes away, he yelped when a weight suddenly feel on his lap and pinned him to the back of the couch.

"You know what blankets are really good for?" he heard the muffled voice of his boyfriend asking, but before he could even give an answer there were suddenly fingers digging into the soft flesh of his stomach.

"For blanket tickles." answered the boy his own question and somehow found a way under the other boys arms and wiggled his fingers there. Bokuto didn't even tried to hold his laughter in and soon the room was filled with Kuroos teasing voice when he tickled different spots on his boyfriends body, from which he knew they would make beg him for mercy and Bokutos loud cheerful laughter which most likely could be heard in the rooms upstairs.

"We are really lucky that your parents aren't home, Kotaro" laughed Kuroo while wiggling his fingers between the ribs of his boyfriend.  
"I'm sure they would have kicked us out because you're so loud." he teased.

"Whohohos f-fault dohoh you thihihnk it is, thahahat I'm laughing sohoho loud?"

"Getting sarcastic are we?", asked Kuroo. "I think I have to punish you not only for moping like a primary school kid but also for being sarcastic."  
While he was saying that he drilled his thumbs into the other teens hips which let Bokutos laughter rise a pitch.

"I-ihih am nohohot mopihihng."

"Yes sure." mocked Kuroo and squeezed the muscled sides of the body, trapped under him.

"Kurohoho stohohp pleheases. I-Ihihi cahan't take anymohore", whined Bokuto, slowly losing his breath from laughing so hard.

"Will you promise me to not be sad and sarcastic anymore?"

"Yehehes."

"Okay I will stop. But before that I still have to go for one spot to be sure", teased the black haired teen while grinning sinister.

"AHAHAHA KUROO NOHOHO.", screamed Bokuto with laughter when devious fingers wiggled over his inner thighs and let him trash insanely. Even thought the blanket and his pants were covering his worst spot, it still tickled like hell and the teen couldn't help it but scream and plead his boyfriend to stop.

Kuroo poked his lover on last time into his tummy and than got up from his lap. Bokuto pulled the blanket that was still laying on him, from his body and looked at his widely grinning boyfriend.

"You know, I think this is my new favorite blanked." said Kuroo with a dirty grin on his face while laughing at his boyfriends shocked expression.

"You know what?" asked Bokuto, an idea plopping into his mind.

"Hm?"

"I think you also have to get some blanket tickles."

"What? Bokuto put that blanket away! Bokuto go away, I warn you! Nohoho Kotarohoh stohohop!"

And with that the room was again filled with laughter.

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Haikyuu Drabble**  
 **Drabble 1. (II)** "Come over here and make me"  
 **Pairing:** TsukkiYama

* * *

"Yamaguchi"

"Yes Tsukki?"

"Is that my dinosaur-plushy that you are abusing as a pillow?"

"Yes?"

"Give it back. Now."

Yamaguchi just starred silently at his boyfriend who was standing in the door, dvds and a bottle of coke in his hand while he coldly glared at him.

They had met up for a movie night at Tsukishimas house since his parents weren't at home and Yamaguchi had made himself comfortable on his boyfriends bed, while the later got all the things they would need.

The freckled teen of course asked if he could help with anything but his lover had just said that it would be to troublesome if two people would run around the house and that he should wait in his room, so the boy had grabbed the next best thing to use as a pillow and laid down onto Tsukishimas bed and waited.

Which was how they end up in this situation, the tall blond glaring at his boyfriend who was laying on the bed with a large dinosaur plushy under his head, blankly starring back at him.

"I only say it one more time, Tadashi. Give. Me. The. Dinosaur." said Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn't now which part of his brain had shut down or thought that these word were a good idea but before he could hold himself back the words had already slipped.

"Come over here and make me."

Tsukishimas eyes changed from their cold glare to a devious gleam and a evil grin appeared on his face which let Yamaguchi gulp in fear and anticipation. Tsukishima would never hurt him but that smirk was really scary and was promising that Yamaguchi would cleary regret his carelessly spoken words.

With huge steps the glasses wearing teen closed the distance between himself and the bed where Yamaguchi quickly tried to sit up so he could flee in the last second but it was too late. Tsukishima was already standing right in front of him, still with that scary smile on his face.

"You think you're funny huh?" Asked the taller teen as he lightly bent over the bed which forced Yamaguchi to lay back down into his previous position which made the freckled teens heart beat faster and even more nervous as he already was when his lover face moved closer.

"You just made yourself comfortable on **my** bed, with **my** dinosaur and then get all cheeky at me." said Tsukishima as he bent further down until he was hovering over his nervous boyfriend who was now laying with his back pressed against the mattress and looking with wide eyes up to him.

He then placed his hand on his lovers side as he let his head sink down so he could whisper in his boyfriends ear.

"Now see what you get for being so cheeky, Yamaguchi."

With that Tsukishima suddenly started to squeeze Yamaguchis sides.

"AHAHAHA NOHOHO T-Tsukki! Nohohoooo!" screamed the smaller teen as he immediately started laughing when large hands wrapped themselves around his waist and long fingers dug into the soft flesh of his sides.

"What's wrong Tadashi? I thought you like being funny? Why are you laughing?" teased Tsukishima with a grin on his face as he shoved his fingers under his boyfriends arms which let the poor smaller boy buck widely and breathy giggles pouring out of his mouth.

"Nahahah Kehehiii, stohohop hehehe" giggled the blushing teen and shrieked loudly only to explode in squeaky laughter when thumbs drilled into his hip bones.

Yamaguchi tried to curl together while he was wrecked with tickles but Tsukishima exactly know where to tickle him so he would uncurl again and then would attack another spot.

The blond also managed to grab on of Yamaguchis arms, pin it over his head and waited until his lover has calmed down just to start teasing him. He wiggled his fingers at him as he let his hand creep further and further in the direction of his now vulnerable underarm and Yamaguchi couldn't help but giggle and beg Tsukishima to stop but the taller teen just grinned evilly before he started to scratch at the sensitive skin.

"Nononohohoh Tsukkiii hahaha pleahaha."

Yamaguchi tugged at his pinned arm when the devious fingers drove him mad with the tingling sensation that they send trough his body.

Tsukishima tutored his poor boyfriends armpits a bit more until he changed spots and where now dancing his fingers with feather light touches over Yamaguchis tights and under his knees which made tears of mirth gather in the green haired teens eyes.

"Pleahahaes no mohohre. I'm s-sohhohrry. Tsuhuhkki nahaha". Laughed the teen as he trashed and squrimed under the larger body.

"That's not what I wanted to hear Yamaguchi." said Tsukishima as he continued to knead his lovers thighs which let the other throw his head back as tears started to roll down his face.

"You cahahn have youhuhur dihih dihinohosaur bahahack." pressed the freckled teen out between his laughter.

The tickling suddenly stopped and Yamaguchi felt how his boyfriend got up from him.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" said Tsukishima and smirked as he put the dvd in the player. He then climbed behind his lover on the bed and laid an arm over him to press his back to his chest.

"I let you have him. But only for tonight." said Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who was still panting just rolled his eyes but then leaned back into the warm of his lovers chest when the movie started.

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive crictic if you like :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Haikyuu Drabble**  
 **Drabble 19.** 19\. Person A and Person B are handing out candy to the neighborhood kids and are having a difficult time deciding on proper turns, as they both find they're far too immersed in their movie to want to move. But the doorbell won't stop ringing and someone is going to have to answer it.  
 **Pairing:** AkaKage

* * *

"You go the next time someone is at the door."

"Hmm." was all Akaashi got as an answer when he walked back into the living room where his boyfriend was laying sprawled out on the couch not even looking up, too captivated from the movie that was playing. Akaashi rolled his eyes as he put the bowl filled with sweets back onto the couch table and sighed at his boyfriend who was not moving an inch when his lover walked over to him, grabbed his legs, sat down onto the couch and let them fall back on his lap.

"Tobio, that wasn't a joke. I went for the last three times. The next time when it rings you are the one who has to answer." said Akaashi and grabbed the remote to put the volume a bit down when screams of terror echoed a bit too loud for his taste through the room.

"Haiii" mumbled the raven-head absently and not really listening as he stared at the screen where a blood covered guy in work clothes was running after some dudes in a mine and tried to impale them with a pick. It was some kind of horror movie that Hinata had recommended him but Kageyama found it more hilarious than scary.

Akaashi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before he also turned his gaze to the TV and absently kneaded the muscled and trained calves of his lover.

He could feel the muscles relax under the touch of his careful moving fingers and smiled when he heard his lover humming in happiness at the massage.

They remained like that for a few moments, Kageyama laying on his stomach and his head propped on a couch cushion, Akaashi sitting besides him with Kageyamas legs in his lap.

Everything was nice and peaceful, expect of the two girls who got chased around in a small supermarket in the middle of the night by the crazy dude with the pick and until it ringed at the door again.

"You go." said Kageyama who really didn't want to stand up right now, not when it was this comfortable and got so thrilling with the girl who currently tried to help her friend to flee through the window, still chased by the guy with the pick.

"Kageyama, it is your turn now." said Akaashi and looked intently at his lover. It wasn't that he didn't like handing out sweets to the neighborhood kids but he had already missed some good parts of the movie and it was clearly Kageyamas turn by now.

"But the good part is about to start." protested the younger boy, still not looking up.

"Don't make me force you, Tobio." said Akaashi calmly, his fingers hovering dangerously close over Kageyamas socked feet which the later didn't even registered, his eyes still glued on the screen.

When it ringed again and Kageyama still didn't make a move in direction door Akaashi had enough. He grabbed his lovers ankle in a firm grip and scratched with his fingernails over the arch.

Kageyama honest to god shrieked when he felt the ticklish touch that made his leg jerk but couldn't escape his lovers firm hold.

"Keheihji stohop ihiht." cackled the smaller teen when the other let his skilled finger dance all over his foot and then managed to also catch the other one which was flailing uselessly around and put them both into a strong headlock.

"Will you answer the door now?" asked Akaashi as he wiggled his fingers under his boyfriends toes which made the other giggle adorably and squirm around on the couch while still trying to pull his legs away.

"We wihihll mihihiss the mohovie ahaha Akaashiii" shrieked Kageyama when suddenly fingers dug into the back of his knees and then squeezed the underside of his tights.

"The bell rung again Tobio", was all Akaashi replied and then reached over to tweak the raven-heads sides which made his lover actual feel from the couch in laughter.

Akaashi used the chance and pinned the now panting and on the floor laying boy down by sitting on his legs and started tickling him for real.

He dug slipped his hands under his boyfriends shirt and started to tickle all over Kageyamas toned stomach which let the other flail his arms and try grabbing his arms to stop him but Akaashi simply shoved his hands under the now vulnerable arms and wiggled his fingers. Kageyamas laugh raised up a notch and got a bit louder, the squirming increasing greatly when fingers scratched at the sensitive skin and his thin shirt wasn't doing him a favor right now. Akaashi even went so far to actually blew a raspberry right onto the blue eyed boys neck with let the other in stitches and the laughter turned into bright giggles.

"I gohohoh, pleahahase Keiji. Ahahah stohohop. I goho I go promihihis!"

After hearing these words Akaashi showed mercy and stopped. He stood up and helped his still giggling and twitching lover getting up. The taller boy walked over to the couch table, took the bowl with the sweets and shoved them into Kageyamas arms. The later was still panting, his hair and clothes all messed up and giving up an adorable sight and Akaashi pushed him gently in direction of the door when the bell rung again.

"Be nice to them" said Keiji and pecked Kageyama on the cheek before he sat down on the couch and continued watching the movie as if nothing had ever happened and he didn't just wrecked his stubborn lover with tickles.

Kageyama just stood there, a blush on his cheek and then quickly walked to the door to greet the still waiting kids and give them their long awaited sweets.

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive crictic if you like :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Haikyuu Prompt/Extra:  
** **Prompt:** Anonymous asked: Could you do a BoKuro fic or whatever where Bokuto is tickling the leaving hell out of Kuroo because Kuroo doesn't want to help him with some Math homework? Please? :33  
 **Pairing:** Bokuro

* * *

"Kurooo" whined Bokuto with his head laying on top of the pile of math homework and making whining noises.

"Bokutooo" copied Kuroo mockingly while lazying around on the bed, playing around with his phone.

"You promised me to help me with my homework." whined the smaller teen and turned around to look at his boyfriend with big pleading eyes which let Kuroo snort because it looked like an owl was trying to hypnotize him.

"I changed my mind." he answered with a lightly sadistic smile dancing over his lips, clearly enjoying it to mess with his boyfriend and his smile grew wider when his lover started to whine again.

"You're so meeean." wailed the gray-white haired teen and stood up to flop down next to him on the bed. He grabbed Kuroos waist and pulled the warm body closer to him, pressing his face into his boyfriends side and continued to grouch.

"You know that cuddling and sounding like a sad puppy won't change my mind, do you?" asked the black haired teen amused with a hint of sarcasm laying in his voice when Bokuto hugged him even closer and buried his face into the soft shirt that Kuroo was wearing.

"Are you sure?" asked Bokuto who nuzzled his face into his boyfriends side which made the other laugh and try to push his boyfriends head away when an idea started to form in his head. If Kuroo doesn't want to help him, then he would bring him to it.

"Yes, I am." answered Kuroo and rolled his eyes at his lovers silliness.

"Okay but that was you're last chance, you know." said Bokuto calmly.

Kuroo raised questioningly an eyebrow at that.

"Wait, what do you mean with last chanc- AH NOHOHO Bokuto!"

Just before Kuroo could understand what the words of his boyfriend meant, Bokuto had already dug his fingers into his ribs and started to tickled them furiously.

The raven head jumped at the touch and instantly started to trash around, boisterous laughter echoing through the room.

"Bohohkuto! Stohohop." screeched the teen when Bokutos hand found the way to his armpit and lightly scratched at the sensitive skin making him shriek and flailing his arms around, trying to bat his attackers hands away. "NONONO nohohot thehere ahaha" pleaded the squirming male when fingers fluttered over his collarbone and neck, making him giggle and shaking his head widely in attempt to block the evil fingers.

Bokuto grinned widely at his lovers reaction and quickly changed positions.  
He now sat on top of him and pinned the hysterical laughing teen down into the soft mattress.

"Not there? Okay, I can do that but what about here?" asked Bokuto teasingly and slipped his hands under Kuroos shirt to scribbled with feather light touches at the sides of his lovers toned stomach. The giggling changed into a flow of loud cackling which turned silent when Bokuto randomly swirled a finger insides Kuroos bellybutton and let his fingers dance with the other lightly over the lower part of his navel from which the yellow eyed teen knew that it was one of his lover's worst spots.

"Does this big kitty like their tummy being rubbed?" cooed the smaller teen and rubbed ticklish little circles all over Kuroos tummy after he had let his lover breath for a few seconds before starting to mess with him again.

"F-fuck yohuhu!" yelled Kuroo who felt the blood rushing into his cheeks at the comment. He doesn't even know why and when Bokuto had started to say that he would act like a cat and the fact that he called him a kitty sometimes didn't make it any better.

"You're really rude for a kitten." stated Bokuto scolding expression and grabbed his boyfriends wrists with one hand, pinning them over his head.

He pushed Kuroos shirt up until his upper body was laying free in front of him and then bend over until he his nose nearly touched his ear.

"I'm sure that after I'm done with tickling you to pieces, you would love to help me with my homework, right?" he whispered teasingly and blew a fat raspberry right under Kuroos ear which let the later threw his head back, an embarrassingly unmanly sounding shriek escaping him when the warm lips vibrated over his sensitive skin and his shoulders scrunched up out of reflex followed by high pitched giggling.

Bokuto then went on with paying more attention at the other's torso. He bent down again and started nibbling on Kuroos ribs, placed sloppy kisses on his navel and sides and blew raspberries on all the places from which he knew that his lover was extra sensitive, which made his boyfriend threw his head back into the pillow because it tickled so much.

When Kuroos laughter started to sound hoarse Bokuto got up from him and set down at the end of the bed and waited for his lover to calm down.

"Soo, do you want to help me now?" asked Bokuto and grinned at Kuroo who was still panting, an arm thrown over his head to hide his flushed face.

The raven head lifted the arm to shot a dark glare at him.

"You really think that I will help you after you just tortured me? Dream on!" snapped the still glaring teen with a pout on his face.

"Haaa and I really hoped that you would just agree now but It seems that I have to try harder in convincing you into helping me." said Bokuto overly dramatic before he shot Kuroo an evil grin and a devious look in his eyes which send shivers of fear down Kuroos spine.

All the shocked black haired teen could do was screaming a surprised "No!" before Bokuto grabbed his ankles and pulled the wild squirming and kicking teen in his direction but Kuroo had no chance against the wing spikers strength.

He screamed out some more "No's" and "Stop's" when Bokuto put his feet into a strong arm-lock and first giggles already started purring out of him before the tickling even started.

"You could have avoided this." said the gray-white haired boy and let a single finger scratch slowly over Kuroos socked sole.

"But it seems that you only learn it the hard way." and with that Bokuto begun to attack Kuroos feet with tickles.

He wiggled his fingers under his toes and scratched along his arch. When he noticed that tickling the middle of his boyfriends soles made him roll from side to side he stayed there and paid extra attention to that spot all the while teasing the taller teen with things like "You bought this on yourself" or "I wouldn't have been so sassy if I were as ticklish as you". He went on with that for nearly four minutes and when the first tears started to roll down Kuroos cheeks Bokuto finally stopped.

"You're now ready to help me with math?"

"Y-yes just give me a minute." panted the tired teen.

"Thank you babe" said Bokuto happily and kissed Kuroo lovingly on the cheek with earned him an affectionately "Idiot" and a blush from his boyfriend.

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive crictic if you like :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Haikyuu Drabble  
** **Drabble 1.** Boo! Person A is pretending to be a ghost by covering them self in a sheet in order to scare Person B  
 **Pairing:** IwaKage

* * *

"I'm home" said Kageyama while he walked into the house, somehow managing to flick the light on with his elbow while kicking the door behind him shut at the same time. His arms where full with shopping bags that he quickly carried over to the kitchen where he sat them down onto the table and begun to unpack.

He was just getting back from Halloween shopping with Hinata and his bags were filled with all different kind of things and nearly overflowing. There were sweets for the kids that would be coming, big amounts of decorations to make the house look spooky and awesome, a liter of fake blood from which Kageyama wasn't even sure why he had bought it in the first place – maybe because it was cheap and he found it cool - and some popcorn for their horror movie marathon that they had planned. The only thing that was still missing right now was his boyfriend.

"Hajime?" asked Kageyama while opening a pack of festoons which looked like tiny bats that he wanted to hang up over the door and maybe some in the living room.

He was at his boyfriends house and Iwazumis parents weren't there for the weekend. Hajime had asked them if Tobio could come over for Halloween and his parents had said yes immediately and also leaved them some money for snacks and decorations.

The raven head was glad and happy to spend Halloween together with his boyfriend but right now Kageyama was frowning, still waiting for his lover to answer and move his ass in direction of the kitchen.

The older teen should be home by now, besides Kageyama had seen his shoes standing in the hallway so why wasn't he coming when Kageyama was calling him?

"If you don't come I start decorating on my own." said Kageyama loudly as he carried the decorations over in the living room, not really in the mood to search the whole house for his boyfriend. He was getting a bit angry now. He had seen the pair of shoes and the jacket that Hajime usually wears every time he went out in the hallway and also said that he would be home when Kageyama would come back from shopping so why wasn't he answering?

"Hajime, where are you? This isn't funny. Get your ass down here" called the teen out for his boyfriend. When the house remained in silence, no sound coming back to him, the blue eyed boy put the festoons on the table and started looking for the other teen.

He walked upstairs and checked Hajimes bedroom and then the others but the older boy wasn't there. The frown on Kageyamas face deepened with every new room he checked but still not finding any sign of his boyfriend.

The setter was just walking the stairs back down when he suddenly heard a dull sound coming from downstairs, followed by something crashing on the ground. Kageyama jumped at the sound and his heart started beating faster in his chest. It wasn't that Tobio was an easily scared person but right now he could feel a chill wander down his spine as he stopped on the middle of the stairs, his hands started shivering.

"H-hajime? Hajime! T-this isn't funny!" stammered the blue eyed boy, just to jump again when now the light went out. It wasn't completely dark and Kageyama could still see but it was enough to make him feel more uncomfortable than before.

With tiny steps, each very slowly and his hands clutched around the stair-rail Kageyama made his way down. Once he had reached the end of the stairs he put his hands on the wall and walked down the floor, trying to find the light switch before he felt his chest tightening. The next light switch would be in the living room and the last one was in the floor upstairs and Kageyama didn't really wanted to walk back.

So the only option was to find the way to the nearest room with a light switch which would be the kitchen.

The teen could barely make out the silhouettes of the furniture and nearly bumped into a dresser on his way but then finally reached the kitchen. With his hands he felt along the wall where he knew that the light switch must be and with a sigh of relieve he turned it on.

He then turned around only to see something white flashing in front of him and suddenly someone shouted "Boo!"

Kageyama yelled in surprise and wanted to hit the something in front of him but a strong hand managed to catch his wrist.

"Wow, easy tiger, it's just me." said a well known amused sounding voice and Kageyama looked surprised what or better who was standing in front of him.  
It was a ghost.

Or better a person wearing a crappy costume that should resemble a ghost.

"Hajime?!" asked Kageyama bewildered. He could swear that the voice just sounded like his stupid boyfriend.

And really, the person who was now pulling the blanket off their head was no other than his lover that was grinning at him.

"You- you are such an asshole!" yelled Kageyama at the now laughing boy in front of him.

"Ah come on Kageyama, it wasn't that bad was it." tried Iwazumi to ease his cursing boyfriend, still laughing but quickly stopped when he saw just how pissed his lover looked.

"I hate you." said Kageyama angrily and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the older boy.

Hajime gulped when he began to understand that it maybe wasn't a good idea to scare his lover like that and promptly begun to apologize.

"Hey Tobio, I didn't mean to scare you like that. It was meant to be funny but I have gone too far. I'm sorry."

He walked up to his boyfriend, wanted to hug him but Kageyama simply turned away, not seeming to forgive him that easily.

Iwazumi smirked when he suddenly got an idea how to make his lover smile again.

"Oi Kageyama. Wanna bet that there is a way for you to forgive me and being all happy at the same time?"

"I don't know what you are talking abo-HEY! Let me down! Hajime!"

Kageyama yelled and struggled when he was suddenly thrown over a board shoulder and carried over into the living room, just to be thrown down on the couch.

"What the heck is you're probl-ACK! Whahahaha Iwahaha."

The raven head couldn't hold in the giggles that bubbled out of his mouth when Iwazumi crawled on top of him and promptly started nibbling on his neck and collarbone, one of the places from which the older boy knew that Kageyama was terrible ticklish.

"I just wanna apologize." smirked his lover against his sensitive skin and Kageyama jerked to the side, his giggling turning into loud laughter when a warm and rough hand slipped under his shirt and stared squeezing his bare side.

"NAHAHAHA S-STAHAHAP p-pleahahes." laughed Kageyama, shrieking when Iwazumi bend down again to blow tiny rasperies against his cheeks and neck, under his jaw and on his collarbone. One hand was squeezing his side while the other was now starting to wiggle its fingers all over his tummy, causally dipping one in his bellybutton which leaved him in stitches.

"Nonono pleahahas. I-I cahahant." giggled Kageyama shaking his head and scrunched his shoulders up, trying to protect the sensitive skin.

"You can't what? Accept my apology? Well that's too bad since I didn't plan to stop until you forgive me." said Iwazumi with fake-regret in his voice while tickling the shit out of his boyfriend who was laughing and snorting under him.

"Yohuhu ahasshohole."

"Okay now you're the one who should apologize," laughed the older teen as he shoved his hands in his boyfriends armpits, wiggling his fingers and making Kageyama shriek with laughter under him.

"But since I'm so forgiving I wait until you forgive me and we're even. What do you think?" asked Iwazumi as he smirked down at his now hysterical laughing lover.

"Are we even Tobio?" teased the older and stopped with his tickling for now to give the other boy a chance to answer.

Kageyama needed a moment to calm down before he laid his arms around his boyfriends neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You could just say 'I forgive you' but this is also good." said Iwazumi grinning and bend down to get his kiss but instead of a romantic kiss he could feel Kageyamas lips on his checks and a loud like a fart sounding noise could be heard.

"Did you just blew a fucking raspberry on my face?" asked the ace bewildered as he looked down at his lover who couldn't help but start laughing again.

"You're such a brat!" shouted Iwazumi and with that Kageyamas laughter could be heard for a long time that night.

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive crictic if you like :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Haikyuu Drabble  
Drabble 7. ** "Hot! Hot hot hot!"  
 **Pairing:** BokuAka

* * *

"Hot! Hot hot hot!" Bokuto quickly stepped with the two steaming cups in his room and put them on the desk before blowing heavily at his hands. Maybe he had should have picked cups that actually had handles on them.

Well maybe next time.

He sat down in front of the bed where Akaashi was sitting on, reading some book, before holding his hands in his lovers face.

"Akaaashi look! My hands are all red!"

"Bokuto-san you're too close."

Akaashi took Bokutos hands and pushed them softly away after the other literally shoved them into his face. He sighed shortly before laying his book aside to take a look at Bokutos hands. He slowly let his fingertips run over Bokutos slightly reddened palms, carefully examining the hands in front of him.

Akaashis cold fingers prodded and touched, looking for any serious burns but it seemed that Bokuto just went into drama-mode and made it worse than it actually was.

He was nearly done with looking over his boyfriends 'injury' when a small snorting noise reached his ears. The setter looked up cursorily, an eyebrow raised in question as he saw Bokutos shoulders shake and the white-gray haired teen biting his lips, eyes squeezed shut.  
A playful gleam shimmered in Akaashis eyes and he started drawing small circles over Bokutos sensitive palm, his eyes never leaving his lovers now scrunched up face. Bokuto really fought with himself as he tried to control his giggles but the light touch of Akaashis fingers felt just too ticklish! He bounced on his place on the ground and let out another cute snort while trying to suppress the giggles. He hoped that if he would stay still long enough it would be over quickly but Akaashi had other plans. The setter was now determined to see just how ticklish Bokutos hand really were and he started to lightly drag his short fingernails over the flesh. Bokuto actually shrieked and pulled his hands away with a laugh.

"Akaaaashi you're mean!" whined the taller boy but with a smile on his face and when Akaashi tried grabbing his hands again he let the other boy do as he pleased.

Akaashi took both of Bokutos hands and bought them close to his face. He thean placed a soft kiss on the first and then on the other middle of Bokutos palm before looking up again. He leaned forward until he was close enough and placed a third chaste kiss on Bokutos lips, latter humming happily before they broke apart.

"Is it better now?" he asked after pulling back only to let out a small laugh when Bokuto the giant child jumped onto the bed and tightly hugged him against his board chest.

"Awww Akaaaashi I love you!"

"I love you too Bokuto-san."

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Haikyuu Drabble**  
 **Drabble 1.** "Do not cross this line."  
 **Pairing:** KuroKen

* * *

Kenma closed his eyes in pleasure when he laid his hands around a warm cup of tea. There was nothing better at a rainy day than putting on some comfortable sweatpants, fuzzy-socks (the black-cat ones Kuroo that dork has given him as a present) and one of Kuroos way too large sweaters. His two-colored hair was still a bit damp from the shower he had taken a few minutes before.

It had rained all day and the moment Kenma reached his and Kuroos shared room he had thrown his wet clothes in the bathroom, put his backpack and shoes in front of the heater and jumped under the shower.

Now Kenma leaned on the kitchen counter, slowly sipping on the hot drink and just enjoying being warm when the door to their room suddenly burst open.

"Uhh it's so cold outside." complained a completely drenched Kuroo and shook his head, small water drops flying everywhere which earned him a small frown from his boyfriend.

"You're dripping." welcomed Kenma the older teen and threw a towel at him. Kuroo caught it easily and quickly dried his hair which looked more crazy than usual after, but Kuroo didn't even try to tame it.

"Just a "You're dripping"? No welcome-back hug? Kenma you're just as cold as the weather!"

Kenma only raised an eyebrow at his lover dramatic act and continued sipping his tea while watching Kuroo freeing himself from his wet scarf and jacket. Even under the jacket his clothes were wet and sticking at his skin, not that Kenma would complain about that.  
It was a nice sight after all.  
But he was a bit worried that Kuroo might catch a cold and a sick Kuroo was an unhappy Kuroo and unhappy Kuroo was a pain to deal with.

"Come on, give your boyfriend a huuug~." Kuroo spread his arms and stepped closer but the smaller teen hissed at him.

"Do not cross this line." said Kenma sourly and nodded towards the entrance of the kitchen. No way in hell he would let Kuroo hug him like this. He was all warm and cozy right now and didn't want his lover to ruin it. One hug and Kenma could change his clothes again not to mention that Kuroo probably felt like an ice cube.

"Aww but why?" asked Kuroo with a whine but Kenma could see the devious gleam in his eyes.  
That idiot was playing with him.

"Because you are wet and cold and I won't let you hug me like this until you wear actually dry clothes." answered Kenma with wary eyes as he watched his boyfriend stepping closer.

"Is that a challenge?" Kuroo smirked and made another step in Kenmas direction, leaving a small trail of water behind him, Kenmas frown deepening by seeing that.

"Kuroo, no." said Kenma and tried to act calm as his lover crept closer, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Kuroo yes." Kuroo smirked and Kenma shivered. He knew that look all to well. He would definitely not like what comes next.

Kenma quickly put his still half-filled cup down before turning to leave the kitchen as soon as possible but a hand grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled him back. Before Kenma could do anything he was already pressed against a board chest, strong arms circled around him, holding him in place. Just as he had thought, the moment Kuroo hugged him the cold hit his back as it was pressed against Kuroos front.

"I hate you."

"Ahhh don't be like that Kenma." Kuroo had a shit-eating grin spread on his face and pulled his boyfriend closer, leaning his head on Kenmas shoulder and pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He chuckled when the smaller teen raised his arm to wipe the slobber from his face and the disgusted expression he wore while doing it.

"Don't you think it is time to show your boyfriend a cute smile?" Kenma stiffened when he felt one of Kuroos hand wander downwards and slowly slipping under the sweater while the other still hold him close and trapped against his lovers body.

"Stop it." ordered Kenma but his breath hitched when cold skin grazed his hips under the sweater, thanks to his low hanging pants. Kuroos grin widened as he felt Kenma pressing closer against him to avoid his cold fingers. Kenmas reactions were always too adorable.

"Seems like I have to cheer grumpy cat here a little up." Kuroo let his head stay on Kenmas shoulder as he started to caress the teens side with his fingers while speaking.

Kenma bit softly on his bottom-lip, trying to fight against a shy small smile that wanted to appear on his face. Kuroo knew how to touch him to create the worst tingling feeling on his skin and Kenma hated and loved him for that. A small breathy snicker made it past his lips when Kuroos hand brushed against his lowest rib and he quickly pressed a hand over his mouth to suppress it but it was too late. Kuroo had heard it already.

"What was that? Was that maybe a chuckle I heard?" Kuroo gasped in fake-surprise which lead to Kenma rolling his eyes at him but then the blond teen suddenly bucked and giggles purred out of him. Kuroo grinned and his fingers doubled the speed with which they tickled up and down the sensitive ribs his boyfriend.

"Look at that! Grumpy Kenma can laugh. What a surprise!"

"K-Kuhuhuroo" protested the gold-eyed boy and jumped at the cold feeling but also because it tickled so much when Kuroo dug his long fingers between his rib-bones and Kenmas spine ached forwards in reflex. "A bit squirmy today are we?" teased the older teen and enjoyed the adorable little noises his lover made as he tried to hold back his laughter but then it just broke out of him and he ended in a small silent giggle fit. Kenma never had a loud laugh, it were always silent snickers or breathy giggles but for Kuroo that only made the smaller teen so much more adorable and he could listen endlessly to these happy little noises.

"Pleahahes dohohon't." Kenma felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment as a small squeak made it past his lips when Kuroo tiled his head to the side and nibbled on his throat, leaving small kisses and pushed his cold nose against Kenmas hairline. When he blew a raspberry right against Kenmas neck the smaller teen collapses in a heap of gentle but hard laughter and together with Kuroo he fell to the floor.

Kenma landed on top of Kuroo and he looked straight into a pair of mischievous hazel-colored eyes with amusement glimmering in them.

"I made you smile." Kuroo grinned winningly at him and Kenma sighed. Why does his lover had to be such a dork?

"I'm wet because of you. And cold."

Kuroo only laughed at that and probed himself up on his elbows so he could get a bit closer. Their lips met and this time Kenma didn't protest about the cold because the kiss made him feel really warm again.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Haikyuu Drabble  
Drabble 7. ** "Hot! Hot hot hot!"  
 **Pairing:** BokuAka

* * *

"Hey Kuroo did you see my- Is that my pudding?"

Kuroo slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth when Bokuto walked into the kitchen. His boyfriend was wearing some gray sweatpants and a tightly and nice fitting shirt that looked suspiciously like the one Kuroo bought a few days before. His gray-white hair was hanging down and still dripping from the shower he had just took and Kuroo's mouth went a bit dry when Bokuto lifted his arms to dry his hair with a small towel that hung around his shoulders, his muscles playing nicely under the shirt at the movement.

"What pudding?" asked Kuroo calmly after he stopped staring while taking another spoonful of the chocolate flavored dessert and shoved it into his mouth.

He got back from training when Bokuto stood in the shower and he actually planned to wait for him so they could eat together but his stomach had loudly demanded food. After rummaging trough their fridge the only thing that appealed the raven head though was this delicious looking chocolate pudding with Bokuto's name on it.

"The one you are eating right now!" said Bokuto indignantly as if he couldn't believe that the other didn't know what he was talking about and pointed at the dessert in Kuroo's hand.

"Ohhhh you mean this pudding?" asked Kuroo with his mouth full after taking another huge bite.

"Yeah that one. I told you this morning that it was mine and I have even written my name on it and - stop eating it!"

The raven-head raised an eyebrow in challenge, a smirk playing on his face as he let the spoon hover over the food.

"And what if I don't?"

"You wouldn't."

Kuroo only grinned before quickly dipping the spoon into the now half-empty cup.

"Nooo!" yelled Bokuto dramatically and dived in Kuroo's direction, trying to hit the spoon out of his hand but he was too slow. Bokuto had to watch with wide eyes how Kuroo took an enormous huge amount of pudding on the spoon before letting it vanish in his mouth.

It was deadly silent in the kitchen.

Bokuto stared at Kuroo and Kuroo stared right back with a blank expression like those cats in the videos who just pushed the glass down from the counter but still acted like nothing ever happened.

"I'll give you five seconds."

Kuroo gulped when golden eyes started to look way too serious.

"Come on it's just a puddi- 5."

Kuroo's eyes widened when Bokuto only raised an eyebrow at him as if he asked him silently why he wasn't running already.

"4."

Bokuto gave him a wicked smirk before raising his hands and let his fingers wriggle threateningly in the air.

"3."

That was Kuroo's cue to turn around and take his heels in his hand because god he knew that look his boyfriend was giving him all too well. It was a promise that he would regret his choice of being an ass (not that it would ever stop him from being one though).

"2."

Anticipation tingled in his stomach as his eyes scanned desperately for a place to run and hide from Bokuto when he found himself in their small living room.

"1"

Oh fuck.

" Hey hey heeey your five seconds are oveer. Here comes the tickle monster!" announced Bokuto cheerfully as he walked out of the kitchen his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Stay away Bo." Kuroo stepped back when his lover made a beeline in his direction his wiggling fingers directed at him.

Bokuto's grin only widened at that. He could nearly feel the excitement from Kuroo who poorly tried to hide his smile. His lover was just too cute.

He made another step into Kuroo's direction and the latter quickly run behind the couch, the furniture standing as a barrier between them. Or at least that had been Kuroo's plan. What he didn't expect was Bokuto to simply jump over the fricking couch and pounce on him!

"Caught you~" mocked Bokuto with a victorious grin on his face after tackling and wrestling the other teen to the ground. Kuroo pulled a good fight but in the end the smaller teen had simply more power and Kuroo was pushed down.

"Someone seems to be in a good need of tickles hmm? But where should I start?"

"Just get over with it already!"

Bokuto had a knowing grin on his face. He exactly knew what Kuroo wanted but it was fun to tease his boyfriend a bit. He deserved it for eating Bokuto's pudding after all.

Bokuto slowly pushed Kuroo's shirt up to his armpits his golden piercing eyes never leaning his boyfriends dark ones capturing them in his intense hold.

Kuroo shivered in anticipation when cold air hit his skin and he bit on his lip to keep it from curling upwards as he stared right back at his lover.

"You're a real sneaky one eating my pudding like it was yours. How does your team put up with a captain like you." Bokuto suddenly asked his fingers hovering over his boyfriends ribs.

"Hey! I'm a perfect captain and my team is the be-AHAHA SHIHIHIHIT!"

Kuroo broke out into wheezing laughter his protests long forgotten when Bokuto clawed at his ribs, nimble fingers digging skillfully between the bones. The tickled teen twitched as is he was being electroshocked, his back arching violently as cackles broke out of him. Bokuto tickled his lovers ribs and sides up and down before digging his fingers into the flesh of Kuroo's stomach his fingers never stopping their movement. Ruth tickles always worked the best on his boyfriend, drawing the most adorable snorts and hysterical giggles out of him, perfect for punishing him.

"Stohohhop ihihit! Bokuthohohoo!"

"What is the problem Kuroo? Ticklish?" teased Bokuto and simply continued to wreck his boyfriend. He spidered his fingers over his neck and collarbone, teasing behind his ears and enjoying the cute blush and the adorable crunched up face of Kuroo who tried to slap his hands away.  
"I never meat anyone who is a ticklish as you are Tetsuro."

Kuroo could only laugh weakly as he tried shielding his upper body but Bokuto simply turned around until he sat on Kuroo's stomach. Of course Bokuto made himself light enough to not crush Kuroo under him so the latter could still breathe.

Kuroo couldn't move an inch under Bokuto and that damn owl had actually managed to trap his arms too, pressing them with his legs against his sides making them completely useless.

Bokuto grinned before gripping Kuroo's pants and tugging a bit to reveal nicely shaped hipbones.

Kuroo shivered before screaming when thumbs drilled sharply into the sensitive bones.

"NAHAHAAHA BOHOHOO!"

"This was what you wanted right?" yelled Bokuto over his lovers mad laughter.

"KOHOHTAROHO AAHAHA PLE-PLEAHAHASE!" Kuroo kicked his long legs helplessly before pulling them closer in an attempt to block his lovers hands but that backfired quickly. As soon as Bokuto saw what Kuroo was trying he let go of his lovers hips and grabbed his knees instead. With a few skilled and well experienced squeezes he sent Kuroo's legs back to the ground while getting the other to cackle madly at the action.

"You want me to wreck you with tickles huh? That was your plan all along. Because you're a tickle-addicted giggle cat." Bokuto laughed evilly while teasing the other. He dug his finger in Kuroo's inner tights which earned him another scream and full-blown laughter before the golden-eyed teen turned back around.

He grinned as he saw his lovers heavily blushing face and his teary eyes. The teen turned around still pinning his boyfriend down but his hand were now resting in his lovers sides.

Kuroo blinked the tears of mirth away a few of them were rolling down his reddened and hot cheeks. He quickly took a deep breath after the tickling finally stopped and let his head fall back on the floor. He leaned into the touch when a warm hand touched his cheeks gently wiping the last tears away before a pair of lips pressed softly down on his own. Kuroo closed his eyes tiredly from all the laughing but returning the kiss with passion and love. When they broke apart, he saw his lover grinning happily down at him before he was pulled into a hug.

After that Bokuto helped him up and together they sat down on the couch with Kuroo's head placed on Bokuto's lap the latter cradling his fingers trough the black wild hair.

"You still own me a pudding tho."

Kuroo chuckled.

* * *

Leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
